My Heart Hurts
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has hurt Amy's feelings and leaves her in the cold rain. And now, her heart is slowly dying. Will Sonic realize his true feelings and save her or is it too late?


**SonAmy: My Heart Hurts**

Amy the pink stalker was chasing her blue hero Sonic; Sonic had enough and skidded to a stop as he saw Amy panting and stopped.

"Amy, why can't you get this in your damn pink skull? I LOVE SALLY, NOT YOU! I WILL NEVER EVER, EVER LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, STUPID, AND UGLY! NOW GO AWAY!" Sonic shouted at Amy and slapped her in the face, leaving Amy lying on the ground. She didn't move or anything; all of a sudden, the sky was getting darker with clouds as it turns out it rains. Just then, a purple cat and a silver white hedgehog came into the area of where Amy is.

"Blaze, is that Amy?" Silver said in concern.

"It is her. Come on!" Blaze said as she and Silver rushed to Amy's cold body. They were shocked at what they just saw; Amy had a red hand mark on her face. Blaze might have thought that Amy got slapped by someone. Silver touched Amy's hand to check for a pulse, he found a pulse but it was slowing down from her freezing to death in the cold rain. Her body temperature is dropping slowly.

"Oh, my god. She's freezing to death. We got to get her to the hospital fast!" Silver said. Blaze nodded. Silver lifts up Amy in bridle style and rushes to the hospital with Blaze following him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the hospital<strong>_

Amy was on the bed, and has not awakened for hours. The doctors did everything to warm her body since her dress was soaked; they replaced it with the hospital-like cloth to keep her warm. Blaze and Silver standing next to her, waiting for her to wake up.

"I wonder what could have happen to her" Blaze said in concern.

"Poor Amy, she's like a sister to me. What happened to you Amy?" Silver said knowing that Amy didn't respond because she's in her deep sleep. Pretty soon she was waking up. She stirred and moaned, opening her eyes as she can see two blurry figures. But then her vision soon recovers to see clearly. She saw Blaze and Silver.

"Blaze?...Silver?" Amy said weakly.

"Amy? You're awake. We're so worried about you" Silver said.

"Where am I?"

"You're at a hospital. We found you lying on the ground in the cold rain. What happened to you?" Blaze asked in concern.

"Oh,….I don't want to talk about it" Amy mumbles.

"What? Why? Please, we're worried" Blaze said.

"Fine, I was chasing after Sonic. And then, he said those hurtful words at me" Amy said with tears. Silver and Blaze noticed this, but wanted to know why.

"What did he say?" Silver asked in concern.

"H-H-He…said… _'Amy, why can't you get this in your damn pink skull? I LOVE SALLY, NOT YOU! I WILL NEVER EVER, EVER LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, STUPID, AND UGLY! NOW GO AWAY!'_ And then h-h-he s-s-slapped m-me on the f-face and l-l-left me lying o-o-n the ground" Amy sobs in tears. Blaze comforts her and gave her a hug. Amy hugged her back.

"Oh, Amy" Blaze rubs Amy's back to hush her sobbing. All of a sudden, Amy's heart was beating too slow from being heart broken by that blue hedgehog. She slowly leans back down on her bed breathing heavy as the heart monitor was beeping from normal to slow. Silver noticed this.

"Oh no. Amy's heart is slowing down. She's dying of a broken heart" Silver said worriedly.

"Silver, you got to find Sonic. This is the only way to save Amy. When you find him, give him a kick on his ass for leaving our poor friend out in the cold rain" Blaze said as she holds Amy's hand.

"Okay Blaze. Watch over Amy while I go find that heartless blue jerk" Silver said as he left the hospital to go find Sonic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sonic<strong>_

Sonic was dating Sally at the park holding hands and kissing. Sonic was thinking about Amy; he felt really bad for slapping her. But he had to tell her that he loves Sally and not Amy. Sonic breaks the kiss and smiles at Sally.

"I love you Sally"  
>"I love you too Sonic"<p>

All of a sudden, something was lifting Sonic in the air. He sees a blue green aqua aura surrounding his whole body. Then, he saw a silver white hedgehog walking up to him.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Hey you freak! Put my boyfriend down!" Sally screamed.

"Shut up you selfish princess! Leave now!" Silver growled.

"I'm not leaving!" Sally screamed.

"I'm not going to say this again, leave right now!" Silver hissed angrily as it made Sally scared as she ran away not caring about saving Sonic.

As she was gone, Silver looked back at Sonic with a death glare. Sonic gulps nervously.

"Sonic, I know what you did and you're going to FIX THIS!" Silver hissed angrily as he lowers Sonic to the ground but didn't let go of him.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You definitely know what I'm talking about you heartless jerk! You broke Amy's heart badly and right now she's at the hospital with her heart DYING from YOU!" Silver snarled at Sonic. Sonic was shocked at what he just said. Sonic couldn't believe this, Amy was slowly dying from a broken heart and it was his entire fault for leaving Amy in the cold rain. His ears drooped down with regret. His thoughts were interrupted by Silver's cellphone ringing with a ringtone _'Dreams of an Absolution_' theme song. Silver takes out his cellphone and answers.

"Hello?"

_"Silver, hurry! Amy's heart is slowly dying! Did you find Sonic?"_ Blaze said with concern. Sonic's ears perked up at what he just heard.

"Yes, I found him. I'm on my way. Hang in there Blaze, and you too Amy!" Silver hangs up and puts his cellphone away. He looks back at Sonic.

"Sonic, I know that Amy annoys you but she's our friend. You have to save her before her heart dies. And I know that you love her not Sally; Sally is bossy, selfish, and snobby to all of us and even Amy. You can't hide your feelings from Amy because it's going to kill her if you don't confess your love to her. And she loves you very much. You got to save her before it's too late" Silver said with tears as he lets go of Sonic with his telekinesis. Sonic nods at him and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Hospital.<strong>_

Blaze was with Amy trying to tell her to stay alive. But Amy's heart is slowly dying, the heart monitor is beeping very slow.

"Amy….please….stay awake…" Blaze said with tears knowing that her friend is close to dying.

"…..Blaze…." Amy said weakly with a crack voice. She closes her eyes with one last breath. The heart monitor beeps into a straight line.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Oh no…AMY!" Blaze screamed with tears in her eyes.

Just then, Sonic rushed in but was too late. He couldn't save her. He saw her eyes closed and she's not breathing. The monitor is still making a long beep sound.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"NO! AMY!" Sonic ran into Amy and gently cupped her cold face. Sonic was in tears that she could be dead or not. Sonic sobs in sadness. Blaze looks away and leaves Sonic with Amy and closed the door.

"Amy….Please don't leave me. I didn't mean to say those hurtful words at you…I'm so sorry" Sonic whispers with tears falling onto Amy's face. But he continues on talking.

"I never meant to break your heart. And I'm sorry for loving Sally instead of you. But now I realized that I don't love Sally, I loved you Amy. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you. And I'm also sorry for slapping you. Please don't leave me…..I can't go on without you my Rose" Sonic sobs again looking at Amy's pretty face. Sonic saw how beautiful she was. He was so blind to never realize how pretty she looked; she was more beautiful than Sally. But right now he doesn't love Sally anymore. Sonic leans down and kissed Amy's cold lips. Suddenly, he felt Amy kiss back as he opened his eyes to see Amy's gorgeous jade eyes. He heard the heart monitor beeping at a normal rate. Sonic closed his eyes and continues to kiss Amy passionately. Pretty soon they needed air as they broke the kiss. Amy smiles at her blue love. Sonic also smiles at his beautiful rose.

"….Sonikku…" Amy said weakly but sweetly.

"Ames" Sonic whispers close to Amy's face.

"Thank you for healing my broken heart" Amy said.

"You're welcome Ames. I'm so sorry for what I did to you…please forgive me. And also I don't love Sally anymore, I love you" Sonic said with his ears droop in sadness.

"It's okay, I already heard you when I was close to heaven. And I forgive you" Amy said as he stroked his cheek, this made Sonic's ears perk up, then he closed his eyes and rubs his face on Amy's soft hand and purrs. Amy smiles.

"My Ames, my beautiful rose. I love you so much" Sonic whispers close to her.

"My Sonikku, my blue knight. I love you too" Amy said.

Sonic leans down to kiss Amy again. He was on top of her and wraps his arms around her waist. Amy wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's impossible to die from a broken heart; it's just that i came up with it. Whenever you feel heartbroken, it's like your heart has been stabbed into pieces and the love in your heart is fading away. You know what i mean. <strong>


End file.
